forgotten siblings
by KaWoRu07
Summary: esta es la historia de dos personas que estaban destinadas a crecer juntas, que por obra del hombre y su sociedad se viieron obligados a separarse y que por obra del destino estaran a punto de reencontrarse. algo grande esta por suceder en sus vidas.


_Forgotten siblings_

_Two Little hearts_

_El mundo cambia constantemente, y las personas cambian con él, pues a medida que pasa el tiempo vamos creciendo, aprendiendo y formando nuestro camino. Siendo así, la sociedad va cambiando también, la gente convive, ríe, llora, y muchas veces se pelea por los errores que todos cometemos alguna vez._

_Nuestra sociedad es una de las entidades más crueles que pueden existir, pues por esos pequeños desacuerdos y malentendidos dos vidas que están destinadas a desarrollarse juntas pueden separarse, y es aun más cruel cuando por alguna falla de los adultos, dos niños hayan pagado un gran precio. Esto tal vez no se oiga muy malo, pero para aquellas personas que lo han vivido es un suceso que no pueden perdonar, pues el tiempo perdido no se puede recuperar, es decir, aquellas vidas que se han des entrelazado pueden ya no volverse a encontrar jamás y si por azares del destino se unen nuevamente, tendrían muy poco tiempo para estar juntas._

_Esta era la historia de dos pequeños, pequeños primos hermanos y grandes amigos que por culpa de un gran malentendido se vieron obligados a vivir separados el uno del otro, pero que aun que el universo se opusiera, su amistad, el cariño de uno hacia el otro siempre los mantendría unidos en su pequeño corazón._

_Scott y Clare Manson eran dos pequeños que siempre jugaban juntos. Ellos vivían en radic city, una ciudad que se encontraba en una serie de islas artificiales conectadas con Japón, pero que a su vez compartía varias costumbres con estados unidos._

_Él era el mayor, era un niño muy alegre, simpático, seguro de sí mismo, pero a la vez un poco sensible, pues era un niño que siempre se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, tenia cabello negro, ojos cafés y un tono bronceado en la piel, ya que siempre había tenido un gusto en particular por nadar en el mar. Por otra parte, Clare era dos años más pequeña que Scott, era muy dulce y algo tímida, aun que, al igual que Scott, era muy segura de sí misma, tenia cabello de un color castaño oscuro, ojos cafés y, como Scott, un tono bronceado en la piel, pues le gustaba acompañar a su primo Scott a la playa siempre que se diera la oportunidad. La relación entre ellos era ser solo primos, pues, a pesar de ser muy unidos, su relación no pasaba de ser solo eso, primos hermanos y grandes amigos._

_La relación de ambos con sus padres era muy buena, sin embargo, la relación entre ambas parejas era un poco turbia, debido a que muchas veces terminaban peleando por dinero, cosa que muchas veces incomodaba a los pequeños, ya que ninguno de los dos soportaba verlos pelear, pero estos a su vez no podían decir nada puesto que, siendo pequeños, nadie los tomaría en cuenta en esas situaciones._

_Los hermanos de ambos pequeños ya eran estudiantes de secundaria, por lo que tampoco les tomaban gran importancia, ya que ellos siempre salían con sus amigos._

_Anette, hermana de Scott, era la mayor de todos, tenia cabello castaño y ojos cafés, además de que le gustaba mucho salir con sus amigos. Y por otra parte estaban Jason y Stella, quienes eran mellizos y, a su vez, hermanos de Clare, ambos eran muy parecidos, eran delgados y tenían ojos verdes, pero extrañamente Stella tenía el pelo negro, mientras que Jason lo tenía castaño, otra curiosidad era que, por así decirlo, Stella era un año mayor que Jason, puesto que Stella nació primero, casi al termino del 31 de diciembre, y Jason nació a primera hora del 1°ro de enero. Ellos gustaban de salir con sus novios que, por mera casualidad, también eran mellizos._

_Desde muy pequeños Clare y Scott habían estado juntos, tanto en buenas como en las malas, y su relación duro un buen tiempo. Todo iba perfecto, pareciendo que nada los separaría nunca y mientras, los dos, se divertían como si el mundo fuese a acabarse mañana._

_Tras pasar el tiempo llego un lapso en el que la bolsa de valores había caído en crisis, cosa que tardaría unos meses en arreglarse, pero ambas familias tenían deudas que pagar, lo que les llevó a reclamarse dinero prestado de hace mucho tiempo de una forma mutua, hasta tal grado de que al arreglarlo todo, obviamente sin tomar en cuenta a los niños, ambas familias decidieron no volverse a ver a menos que fuera necesario, por lo que los niños no pudieron volver a verse desde entonces._

_El destino había sido un poco injusto con los dos pequeños, pues a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro, su relación se empezó a distanciar poco a poco a medida que pasaba el tiempo, algo que sin que los padres lo supieran traería malas consecuencias en la vida de los niños._

_Pasó el tiempo, nueve años para ser exactos, desde que ambas familias decidieron no volverse a ver. Ambos niños habían crecido separados y por tal motivo, ambos, tomaron caminos diferentes. Pero ellos, a pesar de que poco a poco fueron dejando atrás su niñez y olvidando todo lo sucedido en el pasado, nunca se olvidaron de las cosas que desde temprana edad los unía, como le era la música y el manga que desde chicos siempre habían compartido._

_Scott había crecido, ya estaba a tres meses de terminar el 10°mo grado. Seguía con ese tono bronceado en la piel y se había dejado crecer el cabello que, al ser rizado, provocaba que lo confundieran de vez en cuando con uno de los guitarristas más famosos. Después de tanto tiempo, su gusto por la música lo llevo a adentrarse en el mundo de la guitarra, y ello lo empujo a convertirse en uno de los mejores guitarristas de su escuela._

_Sin embargo, desde aquellos días en los que sus padres le prohibieron ver a Clare, algo cambio dentro de Scott y eso empezó a desencadenar una serie de problemas entre la familia, comenzando con el hecho de que lo habían educado con la idea de que, mientras estuviera tranquilo y callado, el recibiría todo lo que quisiese. Con el tiempo y a medida de que él iba creciendo, él sentía que algo faltaba en su vida, algo muy importante, un hecho que sus padres no entendían, ocasionando que la relación entre Scott y sus padres se fuera deteriorando poco a poco, llegando a un punto en que la personalidad de Scott fuera completamente diferente a lo que sus padres querían, y siendo así, sus padres no lo apoyaban del todo._

_La vida de Clare no había sido muy diferente a la de Scott. Su relación con sus padres también se había deteriorado un poco. Sin embargo ella optó por olvidar todo para alejarse del aquel enojo que sentía en su corazón por el hecho de que la hubieran separado de Scott, por lo que su vida fue relativamente normal, sin embargo su timidez la separaba un tanto de los chicos, aun que no tenía mucho problema para relacionarse con las chicas. El único problema era que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie que Scott conociera sabía su paradero._

_Aquellos pequeños corazones se distanciaron bastante. Uno de esos pequeños corazones estaba sufriendo, mientras que el otro yacía perdido en algún lugar de la ciudad._

_La campana había sonado, las clases habían acabado y el fin de semana había llegado. Scott siempre iba a casa después de conversar con sus amigos de la escuela durante un rato._

_Aquel día era un día normal en la vida de Scott, después de despedirse de sus amigos, él se marcho a casa y luego de hacer algunas cosas, se dispuso a conversar con sus amigos, que por diversas razones él ya no veía mucho._

_-al fin es fin de semana-dijo Scott_

_-Sí, deberíamos salir ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Jordan._

_Jordan Miller era uno de los mejores amigos que Scott podía haber tenido en su vida, pues después de haberse separado de Clare se cambio de escuela, por problemas diversos, lo cual le permitió conocerlo y, aun mejor, crecer junto con él y David, otro de sus amigos. Jordan era un chico muy divertido y maduro para su edad, tenia pelo castaño muy oscuro y ojos verdes, también compartía el mismo gusto por la música y el manga que Scott._

_-¡obviamente! Pero, ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Scott_

_-pues, ¿qué tal si vamos a por una pizza?- respondió David._

_David Brown había conocido a Scott junto con Jordan y, al igual que ellos dos, también compartía ese mismo gusto por la música y el manga, aun que un poco mas de manga que de música. David era muy tranquilo, aun que cuando se trataba de fiestas, al igual que Jordan, se alocaba completamente. Tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y de cuerpo delgado._

_-o… también podríamos ir a casa de Casey a ver una película- sugirió Stacy_

_Stacy Williams era novia de David y, a diferencia de los tres amigos, no compartía el mismo gusto por el manga, pero si el gusto por la música, lo cual le permitía integrarse muy bien al grupo. Era una chica delgada y linda, pelirroja y de ojos cafés. _

_De pronto, entre un mensaje apareció en la computadora._

_-Hey, ¡fiesta en casa de Casey!- dijo uno de sus contactos en el chat._

_Todos, al verlo, pensaron tuvieron un mismo plan._

_-bien, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la fiesta de casey entonces?- dijo Scott_

_-entonces así será- respondió Jordan- ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos en mi casa a las 7?-_

_-pues te aviso de una vez que llegaremos algo tarde, recuerda que esta hermosura no tarda segundos en arreglarse como nosotros- dijo David burlándose de Stacy._

_-bien. Ya lo veremos señor "me baño en segundos"- respondió Stacy con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-Deberías aprender a no juzgar a tu novia tan despreocupadamente, David- comentó Scott haciendo burla a David._

_-bien, nos veremos en mi casa entonces- dijo Jordan mientras se despedía._

_En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, el grupo de amigos nunca se había preocupado por el estatus social, pues algo más que los unía y que además identificaba al grupo era que la popularidad, para ellos, era una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero a pesar de ello había ocasiones en que se les extrañaba en las fiestas, pues su actitud positiva era lo que alegraba a todos, pero en la mayoría de los casos daba igual si asistían o faltaban, debido a que no eran populares._

_Aquel día parecía como cualquier otro viernes. Todos habían hecho sus labores para poder salir ese día, se arreglaron y finalmente se reunieron en casa de Jordan, y, como ya era costumbre, David y Stacy llegaron tarde. Siempre que los cuatro salían, iban en el auto de David, pero aun así David se sentaba en la parte trasera del auto para poder estar desocupado para Stacy, mientras que Jordan siempre manejaba y Scott siempre se iba de copiloto, puesto que Jordan era el único que había podido obtener un permiso para conducir._

_Al llegar, los chicos se percataron de que aquella fiesta se encontraba un tanto apagada, pues a simple vista parecía más como si fuera una de esas aburridas cafeterías en donde encontrabas diversos grupos de personas platicando entre sí._

_-¡que bien!- exclamo Casey –ya que llegaron podremos animar este lugar-_

_Casey Keller era una chica amante de las fiestas, cosa que dejaba en claro puesto que de las cuatro semanas de un mes, en tres hacia seis fiestas y a la cuarta semana simplemente hacia una reunión con sus amigos. Era una chica rubia y de ojos azules, no era muy delgada pero tenía un cuerpo bastante favorable, además de que poseía una mente bastante abierta a nuevas ideas, tanto como lo era Scott, cosa que les ayudaba bastante a ambos cuando tenían que trabajar en equipo._

_-bien, entonces hagámoslo, hora de alegrar esta fiesta.- dijo David al entrar a la casa, y tomando el control del estéreo, subió el volumen y puso una canción que hizo reaccionar a todos casi al mismo tiempo, y gritando a la vez –¡hey! ¡hay que bailar toda la noche, hasta quedar rendidos!- algo que no motivo del todo a los presentes._

_-bien. Creo que eso no funciono del todo.- comentó Scott_

_-ya me he dado cuenta.- contestó David._

_De repente sonó el timbre y Jordan abrió la puerta mientras cerraba su celular y gritaba:_

_-¡oigan todos! ¡Llegaron los barriles de cerveza!-_

_Al abrir la puerta todos los presentes simplemente se concentraron en los tres gigantescos barriles de cerveza que yacían en la puerta, y después de unos momentos de haberse quedado boquiabiertos, se levantaron con tal energía, tal como si el equipo de la escuela hubiera anotado un touchdown, fueron a la puerta, tomaron los barriles y los estacionaron en la cocina. Lo que paso después fue lo que, por obviedad, tenía que pasar, todos se sirvieron un vaso, se animaron y empezaron a bailar._

_-muy buena estrategia, Jordan- le dijo Scott_

_-sí, gracias- respondió Jordan_

_-¿y cómo es que la mía no funciono?- pregunto David un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo._

_-es que tu estrategia pudo haberla pensado hasta un chimpancé con pantalones- respondió Stacy._

_-bien. Lo bueno es que en nuestra relación hay total honestidad- le dijo David con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz._

_-sí, obviamente no puedo guardarte ningún secreto- le respondió Stacy con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_Aquella noche había resultado ser en verdad como cualquier viernes por la noche, pues la fiesta, como cualquiera de las que Casey hacia, había sido un reventón formidable, los barriles quedaron vacios, las paredes sucias, el piso un tato pegajoso, la alfombra manchada, la cocina deshecha y había quedado alguno que otro ebrio tumbado en el suelo, las escaleras y el jardín, y no había problema por esto ya que, como era costumbre los viernes, sus padres salían y regresaban hasta la tarde del día siguiente, además de que la mayoría de los vecinos ya se habían acostumbrado a usar tapones para los oídos mientras duermen, sumando a que los viernes Katty, la hermanita de Casey, acostumbraba irse a dormir con su mejor amiga._

_Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente traía consigo una pequeña sorpresa. Scott y sus amigos se habían quedado dormidos en medio de la sala, pues de alguna manera habían juntado los sillones en el centro; David y Stacy en el sillón más grande, Scott en el mediano, Casey acurrucada en el más chico y Jordan en el pequeño hueco que quedaba en medio de los tres sillones._

_Mientras todos los que habían quedado se encontraban durmiendo, Katty regresaba a casa después de la velada con su amiga. Al entrar a la casa se dispuso a ir a su habitación mientras esquivaba a los pocos ebrios que se encontraban esparcidos por la casa, y después de haber dejado sus cosas en su habitación, bajó las escaleras, camino hacia el jardín, de nuevo esquivando a los ebrios que se encontraban en su camino, tomo la manguera y empezó a rociar a todos con el chorro más fuerte que tenía la manguera, para poder despertar y echar a todos aquellos que ella no conociera. Después de haber despertado y echado a todos los demás, se dispuso a despertar a su hermana y a los otros._

_-despierten, grupo de ebrios…- dijo mientras rociaba a todos casi a la vez._

_Al despertarse todos se levantaron de un solo golpe, pues sentían esa sensación de estarse ahogando. Y mientras todos tosían y escupían el agua que habían tragado, Casey pudo, con un poco de dificultad, dirigirle la palabra a su hermanita._

_-¡¿pero qué demonios crees que haces, Katty?- le pregunto con enojo._

_-ya casi es medio día Casey, ya deberías haber limpiado todo este desastre, haber sacado la basura y haber echado a los ebrios-le respondió Katty un poco enojada. –yo ya he echado a los ebrios, así que tú debes hacer lo demás.-_

_-¿segura que nos mojaste con agua?- pregunto David. – porque tengo un sabor un poco extraño en la boca, además de esta extraña pastilla en mi boca- dijo mientras sostenía una pastilla un tanto grande para su mano._

_- he. David, esa es una pastilla para baño- le comentó Jordan._

_-¡qué asco!- grito David mientras tiraba la pastilla._

_-se veía nueva, debiste de haberla sacado del empaque antes de quedarte dormido- le dijo Stacy._

_-bien. Eso es un alivio. Creo- dijo David- ahora ¿qué tal el primer beso del día, linda?-_

_-¡no!- le respondió. –primero lávate la boca-_

_-está bien- dijo David con desilusión._

_Los chicos solo pudieron dedicarse a limpiar lo más rápido que pudiesen, pues faltaba poco para que los padres de Casey llegaran, y el permiso que ella tenía era solo si todo se encontraba limpio cuando ellos regresaran a casa, por lo que todos tuvieron que coordinarse para poder terminar lo antes posible; Scott, Jordan y Stacy limpiarían la parte inferior de la casa, es decir, sala, comedor y cocina, mientras que Casey y David limpiarían el segundo piso, pues había menos desorden y una tercera persona terminaría estorbando, y por último, Katty se encargaría de la poca basura que había en el jardín y de sacar la basura._

_Después de haber limpiado, los padres de Casey llegaron, y luego de una grata conversación con los jóvenes, estos se dispusieron a irse. Para aquel momento jordan ya se encontraba sobrio, aun que no se podía decir lo mismo de la dulce pareja, que parecía que aun seguían con el alcohol en la sangre, y siempre descartando a Scott puesto que el no tomaba más de medio vaso de cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica, ya que su filosofía era de que una persona podía prenderse más estando sobrio y sintiendo la música que emborrachándose y moviéndose._

_Ya habiendo limpiado lo de la fiesta y con un conductor sobrio el grupo de amigos podía irse. Después de un rato, al haber dejado a David y a Stacy en sus respectivas casas, Jordan se disponía a dejar a Scott, en el trayecto Scott se quedo dormido y empezó a balbucear una serie de cosas que en verdad no tenían ningún sentido para Jordan, él simplemente creía que Scott había tomado demasiado, aun que nunca vio que Scott tomara más de la mitad de un vaso de cerveza, por lo que supuso que en realidad Scott se había desvelado demasiado._

_En el momento en que Scott empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, aun que en realidad pareciera que estuviera delirando en vez de estar dormido, decía algo acerca de una capilla, también algo acerca de un avión y de una persona justo en medio del aeropuerto, la cual él no podía reconocer, ni siquiera asegurar si era un hombre o una mujer. Era seguro que si no estaba teniendo una premonición o algo así, ese era un sueño que, por lo que Jordan le oía decir, era un tanto extraño, o hasta un poco perturbador por el modo en que Scott lo decía._

_Al llegar a casa de Scott, Jordan trató de despertarlo,pero este seguía durmiendo. Después de varios intentos por fin pudo despertarlo._

_-hey, hermano ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó_

_-sí. Solo dormí un poco, eso es todo.- respondió Scott_

_-¿seguro?- dijo Jordan –porque la verdad es que me asustaste un poco con todo lo que decías.-_

_-¿lo que decía?- dijo extrañado -¿Cómo que con lo que decía?-._

_Ciertamente a Scott nunca le había pasado algo así, es decir, si soñó con aquellas cosas se suponía que él lo debiera de recordar, pero esta ocasión fue completamente al revés, él no recordaba ni siquiera de haber soñado algo, y mucho menos con aquello que Jordan le decía._

_-es que mientras dormías balbuceabas algo sobre un avión y una persona parada en medio del aeropuerto- le respondió Jordan_

_- sinceramente no recuerdo- le dijo un poco desinteresado –tal vez debió haber sido algo que ocurrió y ya-_

_-¿seguro?- preguntó Jordan un poco preocupado –tu no eres de hablar mientras duermes.-_

_-déjalo. No pasa nada- dijo con seguridad_

_-bien. Pero ten cuidado, es la primera vez en el tiempo que llevo de conocerte que sucede algo así, y si me preocupa-_

_- solo estoy un tanto desvelado, pero lo tomare en cuenta.- dijo Scott con tranquilidad –gracias por traerme. Nos veremos luego.-_

_Al entrar a la casa, sus padres le reclamaron el por qué de su hora de llegada, y después de una breve explicación, se fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama mientras se preguntaba el por qué Jordan se había preocupado tanto por el asunto de que había hablado mientras dormía, pues para él simplemente fue algo sin importancia. En ese momento él empezó a sentirse adormilado, y al seguir cuestionándose sobre el asunto, empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos hasta que quedó profundamente dormido. De pronto, se encontró soñando otra vez con aquella persona en medio del aeropuerto que parecía estar esperando su vuelo, de tal forma que parecía que Scott estuviera teniendo algún tipo de premonición. Aquel sueño era un tanto extraño pues, aun que Scott pudo mover esta vez, parecía que no pudiera ver de quien de quien se trataba, puesto que a medida que se iba acercando, dicha persona parecía estarce alejando._

_-disculpa- le gritó – quisiera saber quién eres-_

_Aquella persona no le contesto._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- insistió – ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-_

_Y siguió sin contestarle. Entonces aquella persona se dio la vuelta y al momento en que por fin podría verle el rostro, un avión aterrizó y el reflejo del sol en este lo cegó por un momento, él solo pudo escuchar una frase proveniente de una chica, posiblemente de aquella persona desconocida, que decía "gracias por todo, adiós", aquellas palabras lo dejaron en duda, pues no sabía quién podría ser, o si aquella voz en verdad provenía de esa persona, y también ¿a qué se refería al decir eso? El nunca lo sabría del todo pues, justo después de que qué escuchara aquellas palabras, él despertó, se dio cuenta que ya era domingo por la mañana, y lo peor era que había olvidado todo como la ultima vez, en vez de un recuerdo, él había despertado con un ligero dolor de cabeza, tal y como su se hubiera desvelado nuevamente, aun que se hubiera dormido a la ocho de la noche como si fuera un niño bueno._

_Los padres de Scott habían salido desde muy temprano y su hermana había salido con unas amigas por la mañana, mientras que él se había quedado solo en la casa. Al poco rato de haberse levantado, llegó Jordan._

_-¿te encuentras bien Scott?- le preguntó –no te vez muy bien-_

_-acabo de levantarme, es normal que me vea así- respondió Scott con los ojos entrecerrados. – aun que debo admitir que me duele un poco la cabeza-_

_-¿no has desayunado aún?- preguntó Jordan._

_-no- contestó Scott- pero no sé por qué le das tanta importancia a este asunto-_

_-bien.- dijo-tu madre me habló y me pregunto si pasaba algo en la escuela, porque te oyó hablar de un modo muy raro mientras dormías, además este tipo de problemas aparecen con más frecuencia en una vida estresada, pero que yo sepa, tú no tienes una vida así-_

_-bien, ciertamente no recuerdo lo que soñé anoche, o siquiera si soñé.- dijo Scott._

_-de hecho, creo que tu eres la persona más relajada que he conocido en mi vida, es por eso que me preocupa todo este asunto, a menos que te estés volviendo loco- comentó-entonces lo comprendería-_

_-sinceramente pienso que no debes preocuparte- respondió Scott.-simplemente me he desvelado demasiado. Con aquello de los exámenes, el trabajo de biología y la fiesta, además de que me he dormido en la madrugada. Estaré bien, te lo aseguro-_

_Jason tenía mucha razón, el que Scott hablara mientras dormía, pues su vida, como jason había dicho, era muy relajada y ya era un hecho demostrado que el 98% de los casos aparecían en personas con vidas estresantes, a menos que esto fuera una costumbre en una vida normal, el cual no era el caso de Scott, además del tono en que hablaba y el hecho de no recordar el sueño, a pesar de que esto a veces sea normal, era también algo preocupante._

_Después de aquella platica y un duelo de guitarras entre amigos, los dos se dispusieron a visitar a sus tortolos amigos. Todo transcurría normal, pero durante el tiempo en que los chicos se encontraban en casa de Stacy, ocurrió algo que no era muy normal para Scott, pues, a pasar de haberse dormido temprano, el se sentía cansado, era como si algo le estuviera impidiendo descansar, tal vez algo que inconscientemente él sabía._

_-Scott, ¿te encuentras bien?- le dijo Stacy mientras se acercaba a él._

_-¿he?- dijo levantando la cabeza.-perdón, estoy bien, es solo que me he desvelado demasiado-_

_-eso es lo que me dijiste el sábado y el domingo también-comentó Jordan.-¿hasta cuándo vas a continuar ignorando todo esto?-_

_-por favor Jordan, esto es algo sin importancia –contesto Scott.-debes dejar de preocuparte-_

_-¿de qué te preocupas ahora?-preguntó David._

_-al parecer Scott tiene un problema de sueño, y Jordan se he estado preocupando demasiado.- contesto Stacy._

_-oh. Ya veo- dijo David. -Jordan, aun que no lo creas, estos casos son normales, raramente se presentan, pero son normales-_

_-¿qué?- preguntó Jordan._

_-sí, a mi tío también le ha pasado y, como ya has de saber, él tiene una vida muy ligera, como Scott- le explico David. –Además, ya sabes que mi tío fue el que hizo aquel estudio sobre las consecuencias de una vida estresada, y ni aún así tuvo este problema por causa del estrés-_

_Scott no sabía que creer con respecto al asunto de hablar mientras dormía, pues, si bien Jordan tenía razón en preocuparse, también el comentario de David era muy válido, pues había veces en que a su papa y a su hermana les pasaba lo mismo, aun que a decir verdad, él, ya no concia la vida de sus padres y su hermana fuera de casa._

_De repente él se sintió muy incomodo por alguna razón, tal vez un poco confundido también pero era algo que, por lo menos, él creía que podía manejar. Se levanto del sillón y se despidió de los presentes, pidiéndole disculpas a Stacy por su retirada, pero él en realidad no podía soportar más ese sentimiento de incomodidad. Finalmente se retiro solo, pues no quiso que jordan lo llevara o que alguien lo acompañara a casa, salió de la casa y desapareció al dar vuelta en la esquina. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron preocupados por su amigo, pues, fuera o no raro el asunto que discutían antes de que Scott se marchara, era seguro que algo le pasaba al muchacho, no sabían si era malo o bueno, pero en verdad algo muy extraño le pasaba a su amigo._

_Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, Scott solo observaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, un perro, una pareja de novios, las pequeñas tiendas y casas que se encontraban en el camino, etc.; todo mientras se preguntaba qué diablos le estaba sucediendo, pues él acepto el hecho de que Jordan había logrado que él se preocupase por todo ese asunto, es decir, ¿en verdad todo eso estaba sucediendo? Y si así era entonces ¿ por qué era tan malo? No, ¿Por qué todos se preocupaban por aquello?._

_A la vez que Scott se hacía estas preguntas, sintió el impulso de detenerse, paró de caminar y por unos minutos, él, se quedó estático, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, después de un tiempo, Scott, volteo hacia un lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la escuela a la cual asistía la hermanita de Casey y, de nuevo, se quedo mirándola fijamente por un momento. De pronto, por alguna extraña razón, aquel sueño extraño paso por la mente de Scott y, finalmente, pudo recordarlo, aun que todavía había algún que otro detalle borroso, pero al ver la escuela, por algún motivo, supo que aquel sueño tenía algo que ver con esa escuela, no estaba seguro de porque, pero sabía que algo tenía que ver con ello y en su interior estaba decidido a averiguar que era. _

_Después de quedarse parado, Scott continúo su camino para así regresar a casa. Y al llegar, Scott, solo saludo de pasada a su familia, subió a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama para dormir un poco._

_A la mañana siguiente se levantó, se aseó, desayunó y finalmente se fue a la escuela, nunca dejando de pensar en el significado de aquel sueño._

_Las clases transcurrían normalmente, lo único extraño era Scott que todo el tiempo se encontraba pensando en su sueño, por lo que sus amigos se empezaron a preocupar por él, pues, aun que llevaran solo medio año de haberse vuelto amigos, ya lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que algo extraño le sucedía a Scott, por lo que se acercaron a él._

_-Scott, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Andrew_

_Andrew mayer era de los mejores amigos de Scott, aun habiéndose conocido desde hace medio año, pero su amistad iba bastante bien, pues, como la mayoría de sus amigos, compartía el mismo gusto por la música, aun que él no solo se inclinara por el rock, ya que una de sus grandes pasiones no era el género que lo había unido con Scott sino que era la música electrónica, pero no por eso los dos dejarían de ser amigos, mucho menos cuando Scott también disfrutaba de ese tipo de música, siempre y cuando estas fueran canciones realmente buenas, pues él no aceptaba cualquier cosa, además la actitud positiva de Andrew era otro punto que los unía, a pesar de que él tenía sus momentos de amargura._

_-si-respondió Scott-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_

_-porque es muy raro verte ahí sentado viendo al horizonte. O al menos lo es cuando estas con nosotros- le dijo Andrew._

_-es que me ha pasado algo muy extraño este fin- le comentó Scott._

_-¿Qué pasa manson? ¿Problemas con el ligue?- le dijo Axel con un tono sarcástico._

_Axel pearson era de los mejores amigos de Andrew, pero no lo era tanto de Scott, pues, aun que de repente compartían momentos de casi hermandad, normalmente se trataban mas como simplemente compañeros, mientras que su amistad con Andrew era muy buena, pues su gusto de ambos por el psyco la música electrónica en general era algo que los unía fuertemente. Por lo general presentaba una actitud un poco desinteresada._

_-te sorprendería saber la cantidad de ligue que tengo Axel- le dijo Scott con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-simplemente adivinare. No tienes ningún ligue.- dijo Axel_

_-no rompas mi ilusión- dijo Scott con casi llorando._

_-y bien. ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?- preguntó Andrew._

_-bien.-contestó Scott soltando un suspiro. –he tenido este sueño extraño todo el fin de semana.- siguió contando el chico. –veo a una persona en medio del aeropuerto, es de tarde y por más que corra o le hable a esa persona, jamás me contesta ni se voltea, es más, parece alejarse de mi, pero no se mueve.-_

_-wow. ¿Has estado fumando algo cierto?- preguntó Axel. –te has estado juntando con Isac. ¿verdad?-_

_- no he fumado nada.- respondió el muchacho._

_-¿y después?- preguntó Andrew._

_-pues. No pasa nada hasta que aterriza un avión y aquella persona se voltea, pero en cuanto se da la vuelta el reflejo del sol pega en el avión y no me deja ver, entonces esta persona me dice "gracias" y se va.- contó Scott._

_-pues no es un sueño tan fumado, digo, yo una vez soñé con algo parecido, pero no le di mucha importancia- dijo Andrew._

_-todos me dicen que no le tome importancia.- dijo Scott._

_-oigan, debemos entrar, ya ha llegado el profesor-dijo Axel._

_Su conversación, como siempre, termino en un debate sobre quien ganaría en un duelo amplificador contra amplificador de g n´ r y DP, de ahí en adelante las clases continuaron como siempre lo hacen, con las típicas estupideces realizadas por todo mundo y los profesores regañando a todos. Poco antes de que finalizaran las clases, Scott recibió un mensaje de parte de Casey pidiéndole que se vieran con sus otros tres amigos en la escuela a la cual asistía su pequeña hermana._

_Sin saber lo que le esperaba, él acepto y al terminar las clases se encamino hacia dicha escuela, donde ya estaban los demás esperándolo. Al llegar a la escuela de Katty, se encontró con una sensación extraña, igual a la que había sentido el día anterior. Algo pasaba con la escuela, o tal vez era que había algo dentro de ella que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, pues aquel presentimiento era algo un tanto extraño._

_Se encontró con sus amigos y después de un breve saludo, se dispusieron a ir al auditorio, donde se supone que los estaba esperando Casey y su hermanita. Al encontrarse, sus tres amigos percibieron de inmediato que algo de o en la escuela molestaba un tanto a Scott, pero nadie comento nada sobre aquello, pues los tres creían que ya habían molestado bastante a Scott con el asunto de lo raro que era el hecho de que hablase dormido, y siendo así nadie dijo nada en ningún momento mientras caminaban de la entrada hacia el auditorio, los constantes comentario, juegos, burlas y demás que siempre estaban presentes en sus conversaciones no estaban presentes en ese momento, pues nadie hablaba, y en sus lugar lo sustituyó un ambiente un tanto tenso que rodeaba a los cuatro amigos, lo suficiente como para hacer que todo aquel que los viera o se acercara a ellos lo pudiese sentir._

_Al llegar finalmente al auditorio, el cual se encontraba al otro extremo de la escuela, se encontraron con Casey, y preguntándole el motivo de la reunión finalmente se enteraron, Casey los había reunido para que tocaran, pues estaba a punto de empezar una audición para obtener una beca para una academia de música a la cual Katty quería asistir, y el grupo que se encargaría de la música para ello no había podido asistir por cuestiones personales, además de que los demás grupos no estaban cien por ciento dispuestos a asistir a la audición, el único grupo que Casey sabía que podría hacerlo eran ellos puesto que anteriormente eran una banda. Los chicos aceptaron con cierta duda a tocar, y así se acomodaron para tocar, David en el bajo, Scott en la guitarra, Stacy en la batería y Jordan en el teclado, dando lugar obviamente a Katty y a los demás participantes para que cantasen, pues en realidad Jordan no se encargaba del todo de los teclados sino que era una segunda guitarra y vocalista también._

_El grupo comenzó a tocar, y aún después de no haber tocado desde hace ya un buen tiempo todavía tenían ese toque tan espectacular que aquellos que los escucharon habían admirado, en cuanto a los aspirantes para las clases de canto habían varias buenas opciones, entre ellos estaba Katty que parecía conectada desde el principio con la banda, pues había cantado como nunca en su vida y junto con la buena música de los chicos habían dado un espectáculo digno de concierto. Habiendo sucedido esto todos estaban seguros de que Katty recibiría esa beca, solo faltaba esperar unos días para saber la decisión de los directivos de la academia. Sin embargo la banda recibió una grata sorpresa, pues al terminar la audición, la profesora que había actuado como jueza se acerco a los chicos ofreciéndoles una beca para cada uno con su respectivo instrumento, una oferta que no deberían haber dejado pasar, pero que sin embargo decidieron rechazar._

_-wow. Es increíble que ustedes hayan rechazado la beca.- dijo Casey._

_-tal vez.- dijo David.-pero la verdad es que en verdad no queríamos la beca.-_

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó Casey._

_-sinceramente, nosotros no necesitamos esas becas, nosotros ya somos bastante buenos en este momento.-dijo Jordan.- además, nosotros ya no somos una banda en sí, sino solo un grupo de amigos que a veces tocan por diversión.-_

_-aun que la profesora nos dijo que ahí estarían si en algún momento queríamos tomarlas.- comentó Scott.- asi que si nos animamos podemos iniciar en la academia.-_

_Casey solo los miraba mientras ellos caminaban hacia la salida y de un momento a otro desaparecieron tras haber cerrado la puerta._

_-en verdad esos chicos tienen un gran futuro esperándolos.- dijo casey mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia donde estaba su hermana._

_Una vez fuera, cada quien se fue por su lado, Jordan tomo un taxi y David y Stacy se decidieron irse caminando mientras que Scott se había quedado en la escuela como esperando descubrir algo, cualquier cosa que pasara para ver si el significado de aquel misterioso sueño se aclaraba. Sin embargo todo lo que él podía ver eran arbustos, arboles y nada más además de los estudiantes que, contentos porque ya había acabado el día, se iban a sus casas._

_Nada parecía llamar la atención de Scott, hecho que le llevo a darse por vencido, pero al darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida algo, finalmente, llamó su atención totalmente, algo que él no esperaba que llamara su atención, pues en la salida se encontraba parada una chica de un largo cabello negro, ojos cafés y labios rosados que, al igual que Scott, se había quedado inmóvil al verlo. Era como si los dos hubieran estado conectados o algo similar, pues ambos se quedaron estáticos, sin moverse, sin decir ni una palabra, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo más que ellos dos, y solo se podían quedar ahí mirándose el uno al otro._

_Scott no sabía el significado exacto de aquel sueño tan extraño, pero sabía que ella tenía que ver con ello, y más aun, él sabía que era un indicio de que algo estaba por ocurrir y que esto podría cambiar su vida y la de sus amigos también._


End file.
